Come Back Home
by TheWinterMe
Summary: TMNT 2k14 'verse. April has been away on a trip and Raphael misses her. Although, he spots her one day at the street before she would supposedly arrive. Misunderstandings arise and Raphael is forced to have doubts on her while April tries to explain to him the real reason to her early arrival. Raphril.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

He jumps across the tall buildings, swinging and flipping in midair. He lands onto a rooftop, taking in the scenery of the city, the bright lights from the various buildings that surround him, and the cascading moonlight that shines before him. Raphael takes out his phone and quickly messages her.

_Come back home_

April has been gone for a full month now. She has been on a retreat with her co-workers in New Jersey. Every once in a while they would all go on a vocation in order to become better journalists. April had to attend because she wants to be a successful reporter. Raphael at first was not too thrilled about the idea, but he later decided that she should go, because he truly wants her to be happy, even if it meant that he would not see her for a month. As their relationship began to flourish, he could not feel but have the need to be with her all the time. He loves spending time with her.

He checks back his phone—nothing. He types again, with difficulty from his overlarge fingers.

_Can you come back home_

He slips the phone into the pocket of his belt and turns to leave to go back to the lair, but not before punching the brick wall with his fist.

—-

He slams the steel door shut after he bursts into the lair.

"Jeez, Raph! Do you always have to be so loud?" He glares at his older brother with annoyance.

"Shut up." He strolls to the pizza-box made couch and harshly sits down. Leonardo turns from the kitchen sink and looks at his hot tempered brother.

"You missed dinner." Raphael just rolls his eyes and grunts. Leonardo finishes cleaning the dirty dishes and wipes his hands dry with a clean, yet stained, cotton towel. He places it on the handle of the stove and walks to stand in front of Raphael. "What's wrong, Raph."

Without looking up, he exclaims, "nothin's wrong! Can't I jus' sit here? _Damn_!" He places hands on his knees and gets up to walk out of the living room. The eldest brother takes hold of his shoulder. He can feel the hostility in the air along with the tension in his muscles.

"Raphael, if something is bothering you—" Immediately, Raphael turns to face him as he unlatches his shoulder from Leonardo's grasp.

"_Mind_ yer own _business_." He leaves to go to his bedroom before he slams the door loudly. Leonardo sighs and shakes his head. He has noticed that ever since April left a month ago, his brother has been snippy with everyone in the lair, even with Master Splinter. He has pondered about this quite a lot, but he never developed a conclusion on why he acts the way he does.

After minutes of trying to rationalize with Raphael, his two other brothers return from their scavenging.

"Leo! _Guess_ what we found!" He turns towards the youngest, but he is still has his thoughts on Raphael. "We found BEER!" Leonardo's eyes widen as he brings his full attention to Michelangelo.

"_What_!?"

"_Haha_, just kidding. I just wanted to see your face." Leonardo purses his lips together and rolls his eyes as he scoffs. "Actually, what we did find was some alloy material that we can construct to form some sort of…" Donatello notices that none of his brothers are paying attention. "…and nobody cares."

"Guys, have you noticed something about Raph lately?" Michelangelo shakes his head as Donatello shrugs.

"He's been acting kind of—off lately. Ever since April—"

"Has Angelcakes come back yet?!"

"No Mikey, she's still away." Michelangelo hunches and frowns disappointedly.

"Now that I think about it, Raph has been acting kind of irritable lately, well, more than usual." Leonardo nods at Donatello. They remain silent until Leonardo glances at the clock on the wall and strides towards Raphael's bedroom.

"Raph!" He knocks on the steel door with enough force to be heard from the kitchen. "Let's go on a patrol."

—-

As the late night patrol arises, he and his brothers run across the rooftops of the various convenient stores in Manhattan.

"Hey guys, watch this!" Michelangelo flips around in the air as he pulls out his electric skateboard that Donatello build for him once for his birthday.

"Mikey, _please_, stay on alert." Leonardo is not in the mood for such distractions, he wants to catch any delinquents that are running around. Ever since Shredder's disappearance came about, he is on high alert about anything; he can never let his guard down. They halt on top of an abandoned store, to plan their next move.

"Donnie, how far until we reach—."

"_Whoo-hooo_! Guys check me out!" Michelangelo continues to create fancy flips and spins into the air while yelling out nonsense. "Look at me!"

"Mikey! Be quiet! We're _ninjas_!" He whispers loudly. He turns to Raphael's direction, who is at the moment scanning his phone. Leonardo raises a brow and walks towards him. Raphael sensing him coming his way, immediately puts away his phone into the pocket of his belt. He scowls at him.

"…Raph—"

"Guys, isn't that April?" Raphael quickly turns to where Donatello is pointing at. He is right, it is April. She is walking across the street with plastic bags from the nearest convenient store. She is wearing an oversized gray sweatshirt, black yoga pants, and some gray sneakers. He also notices that her usual brown wavy hair that is always loose through the breeze is now on a high ponytail.

_What the hell?_ His fists tighten and he quickly runs off.

"Raph! Where are you going?"

—-

Raphael waits for April to arrive at her apartment, standing outside her bedroom window. He is deliberating as to why she has lied to him. He lingers on the fire escape until he hears the front door open and close. He lifts the window and steps into her room. He remains in the darkness until he hears the door knob move and as the door opens. April's hand makes it way to the light switch. She yelps as soon as she spots Raphael standing tall in the middle of her room.

"R-Raph?! What are you _doing_ here?" She breathes heavily from her being startled.

"Shouldn't I be sayin' da same thing?" She has a questionable look on her face, but immediately comes to the conclusion to what he insinuates.

"Raph, I—" She discontinues her talking as he steps forward menacingly. She steps back as he comes nearer. She leans up against the wall; his arm rests on the wall behind her as he leans down close to her level.

"I thought you wouldn't be back for a few more days, O'Neil." She looks down and wraps her arms around her stomach. He notices and lowers his arm and steps back. "Why'd ya lie?"

"I didn't mean to." Her voice comes out faintly and timidly.

"Didn't ya say that right when you arrive, you'd tell me?" She looks off to the side, not wanting to glance at him. He does not like the silence that surrounds the room. He breathes out a frustrated sigh before her whispers, "Is there someone else?" Her head rises with a confused gaze on her face.

"W-what?"

"Did you meet someone on that trip…a human?"

"What? Raph, please I—" He grunts and steps away from her. He notices as she places her hand on her stomach. He looks away as she catches his eye.

"Ya know, if ya wanted to end this, ya should've jus' said so." He turns away from her. She reaches out for him.

"Raphael listen it's not—" She sees his fist tighten and she can sense the tension in the air around them. He lets out a trembling exhale, as if his soul has departed from his body.

"I'm outta here." He walks towards the open window, and stares outside. He places his hands on its edges.

"Raph, wait!" She rushes towards him, but halts as he turns to face her, with his deep gaze staring back at her, making her feel a bit intimidated by him.

He whispers, "Ya gotta do, what ya gotta do." Her eyes momentarily dart across the floor, before she can muster a reply. She looks up.

He is gone.

* * *

><p><em>Ooh, a fight! And this will be a trilogy taken place sometime after my 'Crazy In Love' fic—like months after, because what relationship doesn't have fightsmisunderstandings? Communication is key…and also trust._

_I had an idea about this for the longest time, but I did not know how to approach it, but know I gained inspiration to do so! Yay! Don't worry, the ending will end on a good/funny note._

_P.S. The brothers still do not know about their relationship…yet! Hopefully I wrote the brothers' dialogue well. __Writing Donatello's dialogue is a bitch, because I ain't that articulate or let's say…smart...at least scientifically smart._

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Raphael rests on his bed, looking up at the ceiling while twirling his toothpick with his tongue. His arms are behind him, as he reflects about April and how he can approach the situation that he is in. Loud upbeat techno-club music is playing in the background. He bobs his head at the pulsation, as he mouths the lyrics. He always feels better after listening to some songs, especially if it is buoyant and—silly. His head bangs sideways as the song crescendos. He glances at the door and ensures that it is locked. _Good._ He gets up and stands on the mattress as the climax of the song arrives. He bounces on the bed, with the now scattered sheets, while singing the lyrics, loudly.

"It tastes so good, ya drink it fast." He shakes his shoulders to the sides as he leans his head back. "I'll guarantee it'll make you start to shake that _glass_!" He continues while the music is booming as he does not hear the door being knocked. The song begins to die down, in which he finally hears his brother yelling out his name on the other side. Raphael stops dancing and rolls his eyes as he remains standing on the bed. He grunts, "Damn, I wished I had a _mojito_ right now." He glares at the door after he turns off the stereo.

Leonardo is frustrated with his stubborn brother. He cannot identify as to why he is acting this way. He is outside his sibling's door, trying to coax out Raphael after they arrived from their patrol hours ago.

"Raphael, please open the door. We need to talk, _now_." He leans his ear against the steel door and hears nothing from the other side. Leonardo sighs and steps back as he rubs his face with his hand harshly.

"If you don't open the door now, I'll bring in Master Splinter and he will have to—" Immediately the doorknob turns and the door opens slightly. He steps in and finds his brother sitting on the bed with his face down and his hands intertwined with each other on his lap.

"Care to explain to me about your recent uncontrollable outbursts?" He brings in a chair from the corner of the room and places it in front of Raphael and sits down with his arms crossed over his chest. He waits patiently as he stares at him. After moments of waiting, Raphael finally raises his head to face him, although he does not look at him in the eyes.

"April…she…" He trails off, trying to not reveal his secret amongst the leader in blue.

"April? What about her?" Raphael swiftly gets up from the bed and walks over to stand on the other side of the bedroom by the door. He follows his brother to where he halts

"She's…she's done with me…" Leonardo could barely hear his low whisper, but he hears well enough to understand what he has stated.

"Done with you? What do you mean by 'done with you'?" Raphael growls.

"It's _over_, okay!" Leonardo frowns and confusion masks his face. He darts his eyes across the floor, until he comes to the realization. He widens his eyes and raises his stare at Raphael, who looks back at him with guiltiness.

"Raph…you're—"

"Yeah, but now it's over." He glances down at the floor as he tries so hard to not lose his composure.

"I-I don't…I don't understand, wait, let me get this straight." He steps closer to his younger brother, not believing at the conclusion he has finally made. "You and _April_…are _together_?" Raphael finally gets the courage to look at him in the eyes.

"Yeah, we _were_." Leonardo still has a perplexed look on his face, as he cannot comprehend anything.

"When the hell did this happen?" He sighs, Raphael does not want to reveal their relationship without talking to April first, but he was found out and he has no other choice.

"…After da whole thing with Shredder…"

"_What!_ That was _months_ ago!" The awkward silence rises amongst them as Raphael makes his way to the messy mattress. The leader does not believe it; their _hogosha_ is in a relationship with _him_—a mutant turtle.

Leonardo sits by him on the bed; his hands are on his knees as he feels awkward. "So, why…why the breakup?" He feels weird asking, but he needs answers. He does not want to be left out; he is the leader after all.

"She met someone else…on that trip…a human." He turns to him and scrunches his face with bewilderment. He does not believe that April would do such a thing.

"She said that?" Raphael glares at him.

"She didn't have to." Leonardo places a hand onto his shoulder to assure him.

"Raphael, did she _say_ those exact words." He sits there thinking at his brother's words.

"…No…she didn't, but she _didn't_ deny it." Leonardo rolls his eyes, for he knows that he has not given April the proper chance to explain. He always jumps to conclusions.

"I think there has been a misunderstanding." Again, Raphael ponders, he then remembers the way she placed her hand on her stomach. He has seen a lot of television shows to acknowledge what that means. "You need to talk to her, before it's too late…or _I_ will." The younger sibling glances at him, and is surprised.

"Y-ya approve of this?" He is shocked, as he never would have believed that Leonardo, who always has a stick in his ass, would approve of his relationship with a human girl.

"I didn't say that, but I don't want to see something like this end because of something stupid—like you." He smirks, before he nudges his face harshly.

—-

_Can you come back home_

She stares at the last text message that he sent her. She feels frustrated with herself as she lies on her bed. It has been two days since they last spoke to each other. She runs a hand over her face. _I should have told him the truth._ She sighs loudly as she places her hand to her hair and roughly scratches her head, leaving her hair all ruffled out.

She rests on the bed as her eyes start to shut. _I will have to talk to him about this another time. _She turns to face away the window and tries to fall asleep. She listens to the tickling clock that is placed on the nightstand and hears the wind that blows through the window in which is slightly ajar. After a few minutes, the window slides up. She opens her eyes and automatically thinks that he has come back to apologize. She is still quite mad though, so she ignores him by pretending to already be sleeping. The heavy paces creek on the wooden boards of the floor and the window shuts quietly. She hears the steps coming closer in her direction. April keeps her eyes shut and brings the covers up to her chin. The breath of his caresses her forehead, as she fights the temptation to look at him.

He brings his face closer to hers, observing her gentle breathing and observing the way her hair trickles down to her face. Without thinking, she flings out her arms and wraps them around his neck, bringing her face against his throat. She sighs and is glad that he is not maddened about the situation, anymore. He stiffens at her cuddle and does not know how to react; therefore he simply embraces her back after she tightens her hug. She raises her head to place a soft kiss on the side of his mouth.

He tenses and blushes as he feels her mounds against his pectorals, he feels her fingertips soothing his calloused skin, and he feels the sensual heat developing between them. He notices her aroma, sweet and intoxicating. He lifts a hand, while breathing heavily, to brush his fingertips through her long messy hair that he always fascinated about. He is lost in her scent, in which he does not notice her trailing hand reaching down, below his belt.

He harshly pulls back making April stumbles backwards and onto her elbows. She looks at him, but she only sees the shadow of his tall and broad form. His chest rises heavily as his trembling hand reaches out to turn on the light of the small lamp that sits on the night table next to her bed. She gasps and places a hand over her mouth as she finds the eldest brother standing in front of her.

"L-Leo?! What-what are you _doing_ here?" She brings the white sheets up to her chest as she is only wearing a thin white tank top and pajama shorts. He bashfully looks away.

"I am _terribly_ sorry April, but I just came to talk to you." He looks back at her. "I honestly didn't mean to—" He is flustered at the moment of their…intimacy, as he puts it.

"Leo, it's okay. I know you didn't mean it." He lets out a sigh of relief; although he stills feels his cheeks rather warm. After he composes himself, April tries to get him to tell her why he has visited her in the middle of the night. "What did you want to talk about?" She lowers the sheet and sits crossed-legged.

"It's about Raphael." She stiffens. "I know you guys are…together." April looks away, not wanting to meet his strong gaze. "Look, it is none of my business, per say, but I have to know that…that you aren't—" She cuts him off, as she knows what he is about to say before she meets his gaze.

"Leo…I love him." He frowns as he is taken back at her response, but he then realizes that she means it. He can always tell when someone is telling the truth by looking at them in the eyes, for that is the gateway to their true self.

"That's all I needed to know." He smiles at her once she relaxes. "You know that he thinks you guys are over, right?" She frowns and turns her head, as she does not want to tell him anything else. "What's the reason, April?" She tightens her hold on the squashed pillow that rests in front of her.

"I-I can't really, umm." He shakes his head and cuts her off.

"Look, like I said before, it is none of my business, but you have to tell him, whatever it is. Whether it is something big or something minuscule, I don't want something like…this to end because of a ridiculous misunderstanding." Silence appears before them. He smiles before he looks at the window and then back at her. "You should lock the window." She nods as she meets his eyes.

He gets intrigued because of her strong blue stare, that somewhat parallels his own. He strolls towards her and gently places his overlarge hands on her small shoulders. She gazes into his deep azure stare, she never noticed this but his eyes are somewhat intoxicating. They are deeper and sapphire, nothing like her light ones. She cannot look away from him. They do not blink as the seconds pass before them. He raises his right hand to cup her cheek and strokes her soft skin with the rough fingertip of his thumb. He leans closer, but halts only millimeters apart. His calloused skin barely grazes her smooth flesh. She keeps her eyes on him, wondering about his next move, about how far he is willing to go, if he were to make a mistake tonight. Before she can do anything, he slowly pulls back. He lets her go and steps away from her; his breath disappearing from her skin.

"I better get going," he whispers. She nods as she blinks and turns to see him walk towards the unlocked window. As he reaches, he holds back. "Good night, April, and…welcome home, I—_we_ missed you." He opens the window and steps out. He leaves after he shuts it. She rests a hand to her beating heart and darts her eyes across the floor. _He knows. _She feels confused, but takes into consideration about what Leonardo has said to her. She knows that she will have to tell Raphael the truth sooner or later. She lies back on the mattress and thinks it through. She certainly does not want this relationship to end because of something so stupid. _Leo's right_. She feels tired and she closes her eyes to ponder about everything as she tries to go to sleep.

Silence is welcomed once more as clock on her wall ticks to every second. She snuggles her pillow and breathes in, relaxing herself from a tiring night.

April's swiftly raises her head, as she remembers, and gets up from the bed quickly as she flips over the white covers. She places her feet onto the cold wooden floor of her apartment. She runs to the door, opens it and runs past the living room towards the kitchen. She halts in front of the sterling silver refrigerator; she opens the freezer door as the cooling air touches her face. She looks inside, but ultimately frowns and slams the door shut. She turns and places her back onto the fridge and slides down to the floor. Her bottom is now on the cold dusty tile of the kitchen as her legs are spread out and she places her hands to her face while her head is facing down onto the ground. She sighs onto her hands.

There is no ice cream.

—-

Outside, the leader stands against the brick wall of April's apartment, within the shadows. His head is leaning on the cool wall with his right hand on his chest, feeling the beating of his racing heart. As he stares at the limited stars in the dark midnight sky, he smiles.

* * *

><p><em>Ooh, now Leonardo knows…what will become of this? Does he really approve? Haha, I cannot believe I am writing this, you guys tell me if I need to stop, please! This chapter was excruciatingly torturous…I might re-edit this, just slightly.<em>

_Thanks for reading, though. Constructive criticisms are welcomed, because I really want to become a better writer. And as for now, I'm okay with being an immature writer._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Raphael decides to confront her the following night of his talk with his brother, although he is not so sure about it. He knows that he is in the wrong and he also believes that April would not betray him like this. He is still slightly mad though, as to why she had to hide herself from him. He is not good at communicating his feelings and he never has, but he must at least try for he truly loves her. He is still deliberating on why she has returned without telling him in advance, why the secrecy. He situates his _sais_ on his belt and tightens his red bandana on his head. He places a hand on the handle of the door and sighs. Raphael cracks his neck before he steps out.

—-

Leonardo sits crossed-legged on the carpeted dojo, eyes shut, and meditating as he feels the need to relinquish his feelings. He breathes in and out with his hands placed down in front of him at the cross of his ankles. He has to relax his mind, to forget about things—to forget about her. He opens his eyes at the sound of the steel door being shut and sadly glances at the floor before lying down on the ground with his arms and legs stretched out. He stares at the ceiling as he situates his arms behind his head. He breathes in and out through his nose and shuts his eyes once again, taking in the image that immediately sets before him.

_Tick, tick, tick_

He pictures her in a magnolia patterned white silk kimono that reaches the floor and drapes around her shoulders with her hair flowing in deep waves. She walks towards him as she sways her hips with every step she carefully takes. She reaches to stand in front of him; he glances down at her as his heart races away. "Leo," she purrs, making him melt at the sound of his name from her throaty voice. She leans up, on her tip toes, and wraps her arms around his strong neck, although she cannot reach, as he is too tall. He smiles and leans forward until their lips meet. Their kiss is chaste and innocent, as their eyes are kept closed. He brings his right hand to place it on her cheek. He tilts his head to deepen the kiss, but does not go overboard for he likes the simplicity of a gentle peck.

_Tick, tick, tick_

He pulls back and reopens his eyes and smiles at her flushed face, for he has caused that. She shyly looks down, but he situates his fingertips underneath her chin and lifts her head up. Her bright eyes shine against the dim light of the dojo as her full lips transition into a smile. She embraces him, with her loose wavy hair tickling his chest as she lifts her head to gaze at him. He sighs out contently while positioning his chin on top if her head as he lets her listen to the beating of his speeding heart.

Leonardo swiftly rises up from his resting position. He groans while he places his hands on his head, rubbing his temples. He knows that he should not visualize April in that sort of affair, for she is with his younger brother. How he wishes that he was more assertive like Raphael, maybe he would have been with April instead of the hot-tempered turtle, maybe it would have be him that was meeting with her now. He glances at the ticking clock and sighs. He knows that Raphael is together with his _hogosha_.

—-

He arrives and waits right outside of the window of her bedroom under the beaming moonlight. He is nervous, because he knows that he acted rashly and that he did not give her a moment to explain herself. He sighs, as he is frustrated with himself for letting his temper get the better of him. It is eleven at night as he checks his phone and then looks back in the empty room.

The door opens as the light turns on. She carefully takes off her heavy wool coat and sets it aside on the floor. She ties her hair up on a ponytail and removes her running shoes. _Tap, tap, tap._ She glances at the window and sees him. She does not smile nor does she pout. April hesitantly walks towards him and lets him in. Without speaking, he enters. As routine, he situates his _sais_ on the familiar bookshelf before giving her his full attention.

"I have to know," he whispers. He gulps, as he is nervous to what she has to say. He waited months for her arrival, which is why he was, and still is, quite madden and frustrated at the situation. "I have to know why…why ya didn't tell me."

"Raph, it's nothing really." She does not look at him; she just shyly crosses her arms over her chest, resting her stare at the pair of _sais_ on her bookshelf.

"There must be a reason, O'Neil." He tries to get her attention by taking a step forward, but she retaliates by moving back. "Ya didn't answer my texts," he softly utters. She feels guilty about that and wishes that she had answered him at the time, but she could not.

"There really isn't a reason." He is getting upset as to why she does not respond accurately and lets his temper arise. He slams him fist on the wall over the low bookshelf.

"_Why_ can't ya tell me!" She finally meets his gaze, with watery eyes.

"B-because it's stupid!" She flares her arms out before lowering them down and making a fist on each of her hands. He glares at her as his chest heaves.

"Or 'cause it's true that ya don't want to do this _no more_!" She steps forward and looks at him as she harshly slams her foot down.

"NO!"

"No…ya _don't_?" Was he hearing correctly?

"No, no, I mean, yes, I mean, _urgh_! Just listen!" Raphael swiftly turns to walk out of the window, but he is held back by a soft touch on his wrist. He turns his head slightly and whispers, "What is it?" She sighs as she lets go and tugs the hem of her sweatshirt nervously. "Don't leave me out, April." That did it for her. She grew courage from those words that came from his mouth.

"It's-it's because—I…" She clutches the loose material of her thick sweatshirt. He breathes heavily while he waits for her to answer although he does not want to hear it, yet he has to know the reason, and he must. She contemplates, for she now feels that she is in the wrong. She led him on thinking that he would care, that he would notice, that he would leave her because of something so—ludicrous. But now, there he stands, in front of her, in her room, waiting for her response, waiting for the truth, waiting for her to come clean, and waiting for him to leave her if that is his choice in the matter. She breathes in before lowering her hands down to her sides and glancing up at him, who has now turned and is looking at her, anticipating on her incoming confession.

"…I gained…weight." Silence surrounds the room, not a single noise is heard but their own respiration. He stays situated on his stance, without moving his muscles, contemplating on what she just said.

"What?" He deeply looks in her eyes, trying to search for her reasoning, although it feels that a huge amount of pressure and anxiety has left his body.

"I gained weight, okay. From the start of our trip, every day we went to restaurants, fast-food places, rinky-dink food stores, and I guess from all the junk food…I gained weight." She steps closer to him. "I didn't want to come back, for you to see me like this, alright." He continues to stare at her with confusion, though he keeps his mouth shut as he does not know how to respond. "I know it sounds stupid, but—_urgh_—you're so fit and…I don't know." She looks away from his gaze. "I didn't notice until Vern brought it to my attention." He furrows his brows and purses his lips at the mentioning of his name. "I mean, he didn't straight out say I was fat, but he said that I looked _plump_ and that I should stay like this." She rolls her eyes and groans. "When I got back to the hotel room, I noticed." She looks down to the ground as her forefingers shyly touched and placed in front of her face. He steps closer to her as her speech ends. He places his right hand on top of hers and gently pulls them down. She looks up to him as she is surprised when he embraces her in a bear hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "I shouldn't have doubted ya." He tightens his embrace. "It's jus' that…I still can't believe ya chose me." He nuzzles his face against the curve of her neck. "That ya stayed this long." She breathes out a sigh of relief.

"No, I should've told you in the first place." She shifts from her hug and places the side of her head to his lower chest. "It was a stupid reason, I just—" He leans down to bring his lips to her mouth. She tilts her head to the right as he does the same. His hand runs to the beginning of her ponytail and slowly grabs the hair tie and pulls it down. He drops the tie and buries his hand into the crown of the waviness of her dark hair as his left hand is on her upper back. She brings up her hands to both sides of his face and deepens their kiss.

He picks her up and gently places her against the wall. She wraps her legs around his tight waist and puts her hands around his neck. She tilts her face for a better access to his large mouth. She feels his scar graze against her soft skin; she likes the friction that it creates. Her tongue slips in to search for his large one. He groans as she lifts herself up and he places his hands to cup her rear. Through the heavy material of his armor straps and loincloth, she feels him.

Their heavy make out halts as he pulls back. He looks deeply into her foggy blue eyes and brings his right hand up to caress her flushed cheek. Her swollen lips are parted as she pants. With his thumb, he gently soothes under her left eye, carefully erasing her fallen makeup from her skin as her eyeliner starts to drip. He smiles at her as he tilts his head off to the side and places a kiss on the skin between her brows. She shuts her eyes as she feels his puckered wide thin lips on her damp skin. She exhales a sigh, contently. He pulls away, staring back at her with his jade-golden gaze. She feels her eyes starting to water.

"Raph." He brings his lips to hers once more before setting her bare feet onto the wooden floor of her room. She slides down against the wall while pulling him with her and sits on the ground with her legs spread out on the floor. He sits on his shins, between her legs, and lifts her chin up with his fingertips before pushing her lips off to the side.

He lets her go and carefully slides down her overlarge cotton gray sweatshirt and kisses her neck and trails down to her exposed shoulder. She shudders pleasurably at his soft touches. He glides his right hand under her shirt and grazes her goose bumpy skin. His hand pauses to rest and cradles her chest. She feels his lip curve up onto her skin, insinuating that he found her easy access sports bra. Her breathing increases as he shimmies his fingertips under the material and begins to squeeze.

He lifts up the shirt as she raises her arms up for him to take off the loose materials. He tosses the shirt and bra aside and brings his head down to her chest. She gasps aloud as he sucks her left mound. She places her right hand onto the back of his head as the other rests on his tight muscular thigh.

"You're beautiful."

He reaches for the band of her gray sweatpants and gently tugs. She lifts her rear for him, as she places her weight on his thigh, to slide off the cotton material, along with her panties, from her heated skin. He grazes his hands on her softer thighs and pinches its sides. He leans back and swiftly takes off his belt, straps, and loincloth as she situates her hands on his shoulders while he sets the materials aside.

He puts his hands on her back and lifts her up for her to sit on his lap. Her arms wrap around his broad chest; her tender breasts pressed against his hard plastron-like chest. She is anxious, as she always is before they make love. She steadies her breathing as she feels himself against her.

He pushes her back against the wall, as her legs hug his sides. He gently and slowly thrusts in; she moans as she tilts her head back which hits the wall, making an awfully loud sound. Raphael notices and brings a hand to rub and cradle the back of her head. He keeps his palm between the wall and her skull as he continues his thrusting. April brings up her legs higher and tightens her thighs together around him.

She takes him in; he continues as he places his left arm on the wall behind her and begins to plunge faster and harder. He grunts as he feels her tightening. He closes his eyes tightly as he puts pressure on the wall with his fist. She gasps and claws her nails to his biceps. He situates his head on her neck and breathes in her aroma. Her head turns from side to side as she cannot take the pleasure that she is receiving. She arches up when she feels her climax and increases her moaning.

"Faster, p-please." He grunts and places his lips onto her cheekbone and increases his movements, making her slam against the light blue colored wall. He roars as he comes, and she cries out his name as she quickly follows. They are drenched in sweat and continue their heavy breathing as they sit on the floor together with their foreheads touching and mouths slightly ajar.

He traces both of his hands down to her inched waist until he rests his palms to her now fuller hips. He pinches her skin on both sides making her buck. He then caresses his hands to her upper thighs causing her to shiver at his touch.

"I don't want ya to think that—you have to try hard for me," he whispers. She fights the temptation to moan out. "It ain't worth it." He nuzzles his face to her neck. "But for what it's worth…" He raises his head and looks at her with a twinkle in his eyes that she rarely ever sees. "I like ya like this." She rolls her eyes, but immediately moans out when she feels his calloused hands grasping and kneading the flesh of her buttock and hip.

"Too bad, 'cause I'm going on a diet tomorrow." She smirks at him while he places soft, gentle kisses on her collarbone.

"Da hell you will." He roughly kisses her mouth and tilts his head to deepen the kiss. She places a hand on his rough cheek and the other at the back of his head. He pulls away and lifts her up from the floor and brings her to the bed. He lies her down as he walks over to the other side and lies down next to her. She turns over to her side to face him.

She runs her hand onto his face. She caresses his forehead to the side of his head and bringing down her fingertips to his jaw, gently grazing her nails on his calloused skin. His heart rapidly beats as his breathing increases. He stares at her, and brings his overlarge hand to her cheek. Carefully, he tugs her bottom lip with his thumb as she closes her eyes and leans onto his huge palm. She sighs when he kneads the back of her head with two large fingers. She shifts and brings her right hand to embrace his arm. He leans closer and places a kiss on her forehead. She opens her eyes and looks up at him.

"Tell that human nerd to back off." She giggles at his attempt to sound malicious and she rests her leg over his waist.

"I'm your queen, and you're my ruler."

He gratefully smiles.

* * *

><p><em>Omg, I cannot believe that I wrote a makeup sex scene…it was not planned…but I just kept typing and plus remember, he hasn't seen her in like a month. Jeez, I feel awkward. So, hopefully you guys enjoyed it? Hggggnnnnn. It was going to be way smuttier, but I didn't want to raise the rating so I revised and edited out a few details and I did not know if any of you were interested either. However, I have written a 2k14 raphril smut piece, I just haven't uploaded it yet…*contemplates*<em>

_And yes, it was kinda stupid of why April's insecure with her body because her buff BF is so fit. BUT it means that he can't be the only one to have insecurities, as Raphael has many and being a mutant is the main one. Hgggggggggggnnnnnnnn. _

_I don't know why, but I am tempted in writing some 2k14 leopril…I already have one written out…*contemplates even more*_

_Inspired by 2NE1's Come Back Home (Unplugged Version)._

_Criticize this monstrosity, like for real. To be honest, I felt that this was not my best work, I don't know why though._

_And sorry for you guys thinking that she was preggers…I did not do it on purpose._

_As always, thanks for reading._


End file.
